


If You Pay, You Can Stay

by TheBroadwayCult



Series: WATA Universe [2]
Category: Don't Stop Me - Malloy/Knight
Genre: Crack Fic, M/M, WATA Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBroadwayCult/pseuds/TheBroadwayCult
Summary: We Are The Alphas DJ x Canon DJ
Relationships: The DJ (Don’t Stop Me)/The DJ (Don’t Stop Me)
Series: WATA Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191050
Kudos: 1





	If You Pay, You Can Stay

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in between chapters 9 and 10

Meditation.

In its purest form, it leaves you in a world of zen.

A cloud of bliss.

It is said that meditation has the ability to transport your mind into its own personal realm.

Another dimension even, if it is done correctly by the right person. 

Dee-Jay sat on the cold hardwood floor in his small, dimly lit studio apartment.

In the dark space behind his closed eyes, his surroundings evaporated into nothingness.

He called to the power rooted deep into his lineage and felt the demonic spirit of the life he never knew run through his veins.

“Dark ones, help and forgive me. I want to build something that’s gonna outlive me,” he spoke the sacred tongues to the family he never knew.

It wasn’t until he heard a voice behind him did Dee-Jay realize his plan had worked.

“You’re back.”

Dee-Jay’s eyes shot opened and he found himself on the floor of a tour bus. The carpeted floor vibrated harshly beneath him and two arms behind him pulled him to his feet. When he found his balance, the man turned around to find the culprit who had a grip on him, but he already knew who it was.

“You.” Dee-Jay spat at the all too familiar face.

Because it was _his_ face.

“Mr. DJ, you’re back sooner than we last discussed.”

“Don’t call me that.”

The clone smirked and released the grip his hands had on Dee-Jay’s arms. “Why not? You _are_ a teacher, aren’t you?” He clicked his tongue. “How is that club of yours coming along?”

“That’s why I’m here,” Dee-Jay kept a cold expression plastered on his face and sat at the bench-like seats at the tour bus’s table. “Look, DJ, I’m not here for your games. I need your help. _Your powers_.”

“As if you don’t have your own?” The DJ raised a brow and leaned forward against the table, propping himself up with his elbows.

“You and I both know that you have far greater abilities.“

“And you expect me to show pity because I was trained to use my powers and you weren’t? Because in this dimension, my parents stuck around while your’s left you for the wolves?”

Dee-Jay pulled a sour expression.

The DJ chuckled. “Oh, right. Literally.”

A passing ray of sunlight beamed through a window that the DJ was standing directly in front of. The golden light revealed a dark red streak splattered across the DJ’s jawline.

Dee-Jay slowly came to the realization of the DJ’s cocky attitude. “What happened?”

“I was waiting for you to ask,” the DJ grinned, “The henchmen and I put together a business offering our DJ and music skills. There was a high school in Kansas that required assistance with a dance-a-thon and—“ he leaned in close to Dee-Jay’s face and dropped his voice to a whisper— “the rest is history. The blood isn’t mine.”

“A… A dance-a-thon?” Dee-Jay repeated as he processed what he had just been told.

“That’s what I said.”

“You hosted a _dance-a-thon_?”

“Yeah.” The DJ stood up straight and crossed his arms. “Did the part where I killed the students go over your head?”

Dee-Jay ignored the sarcastic question. “Plain Springs is holding a dance-a-thon next semester… I know how to take down the FCC!” His eyes lit up.

“The FCC?”

“The Furry Convention Club,” Dee-Jay dismissively waved a hand, “it’s a long story.”

“You visited me with no warning beforehand, so I would help you murder a bunch of weird tail-wearing teenagers?”

“It’s more than that!” Dee-Jay slammed his hand onto the table. “ _Don’t_ mock me. These students are making a mockery of my culture, and if I successfully put an end to their attacks, I can make my pack proud for once.”

His face fell and he turned his gaze away from the DJ. “I should have known you would have been no use to me. You only care about yourself.” He stood from his seat.

The DJ put his hands on each of Dee-Jay’s shoulders. “I have a plan. But it will require us moving into phase two early.”

“Already?” Dee-Jay asked, shocked. “I thought phase two wasn’t supposed to take place for at least another century!”

“Do you want my help or not?”

“I do.”

“Good boy,” the DJ’s expression softened, “You’re going to force the students to let you host the dance-a-thon. Do whatever you must. A week before the event, we will enact the next phase.”

“And our dimensions will become one?”

“And so will we, but only if everything goes as planned. I’m counting on you.”

“I won’t let you down. We’ve waited far too long for this.” Dee-Jay inched closer to the other man and wrapped his arms around the DJ’s waist.

“I know you won’t, that’s why I love you.”

Before Dee-Jay could respond, the DJ stole a quick, yet hungry kiss. The fire in the DJ’s eyes almost instantly burned out when he pulled away; a look of betrayal washing over him.

“Who is she?”

Dee-Jay played dumb. “Excuse me?”

The DJ ran his thumb across Dee-Jay’s bottom lip. “What are you hiding from me?”

Dee-Jay wrapped his fingers around the DJ’s wrist and yanked his hand away. “I did what I had to. There was a threat to my plans, so I had to intervene. But now that my club is now clear of threats, I am waiting for a chance to end things with her. Don’t worry your pretty head with such thoughts.”

The DJ pulled Dee-Jay into a tight embrace, and their hearts beat in sync as if they were one. “I’m afraid you have to leave now.”

“Our visits are never long enough, my love,” Dee-Jay muttered into the crook of the DJ’s neck.

“Soon these cross-dimensional visits will be a thing of the past,” the DJ pressed a kiss to Dee-Jay’s temple and pulled away from the warmth of his arms. “You should prepare yourself to travel back home, Mr. DJ.”

Dee-Jay did not correct his lover this time. “I’ll see you on the other side.”

“Til’ we meet again.”


End file.
